FORBIDDEN LOVE
by Khassidy Masen Cullen
Summary: Pourquoi est-il revenu ? Mais surtout, pourquoi est-il parti ? Y a-t-il un secret inavouable derrière son absence ? Toutes ces questions hantent Bella alors qu'elle doit faire face à l'inexplicable tension qui grandit entre eux. AH. Lemon à venir.


**Salut à tous ! **

**Me voila repartie pour un tour (^o^)**

**(pas prévu du tout d'ailleurs !)**

**Ceci est un petit prologue d'une nouvelle fic, commencée avant Beautiful Nightmare**

**(pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, n'hésitez pas à aller la lire)**

**Celle-ci est assez différente de BN et j'aimerai vraiment avoir vos avis**.

..::..

**Avant de vous laisser découvrir Forbidden Love, je voudrais remercier ma Bêta ****Joeymalia42, ****qui me suit sur les deux fics.**

..::..

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !  
**_

_**\(^o^)/ Bonne Lecture ! \(^o^)/**_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**« Non Alice, je ne me suis acheté qu'un Blue jean slim ! »**

Dans un éclat de rire, je secouai la tête face à l'obsession de ma meilleure amie et descendis de ma voiture.

**« Isabella Marie Cullen, je te signal****e**** que la rentrée est dans peu de temps et si tu ne renouvelle****s ****pas ta garde****-****robe d'ici l****à****, je te trainer****ai**** de force au centre commercial. » **me menaça Alice de sa petite voix fluette.

Puis je l'entendis grommeler.

**« Ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser porter tes fringues de la saison dernière » **

Le téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille, je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée en souriant et parcourus du regard la façade de la maison.

C'était une villa de style très contemporain. Il y avait plus de baies vitrées que de murs, une idée de ma décoratrice de mère. Pas que je m'en plaigne, grâce à celles-ci, la maison était très lumineuse, ouverte sur l'extérieur et me donnait une sensation de liberté et de communion avec la nature. Heureusement que nous n'avions pas de voisins à tendances voyeuristes dans le coin. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive autour de nous car la villa se trouvait au bout d'un long chemin privé qui serpentait à travers la forêt.

**« Écoutes ****pixie****, je dois te ****laisser****, tu viendras faire ton ****inspection demain****, ok ? » **

**« Compte sur moi » m'annonça-t-elle d'une voix déterminée. « Et tu as intérêt ****à**** brancher ton réveil car je serais là très tôt » **

Elle me raccrocha au nez avant que je puisse répondre quoi que ce soit… Je regardai mon téléphone quelques secondes et secouai la tête en souriant … Alice serait toujours Alice !

Je me mis à repenser à l'amitié que je partageais avec mon petit lutin. Celle-ci avait commencé au primaire et ensemble, nous avions surmonté toutes les épreuves de l'adolescence. Même si au départ rien ne nous prédisposait à être amies, nous étions très liées. Elle était bavarde et extravertie là où moi, j'étais timide et posée. On se complétait très bien d'ailleurs. A son contact, j'étais devenue plus ouverte, plus sure de moi et surtout une experte en mode. De mon côté, j'avais mis un frein à pas mal de ses excentricités.

Après avoir ouvert la porte, je fouillai la maison des yeux, à la recherche de mes parents, pour enfin les retrouver enlacés dans le salon. Apparemment, Esmée et Carlisle Cullen n'avaient pas encore compris que flirter sur les canapés n'était plus de leur âge. _D'ailleurs pourquoi mon père était-il rentré si tôt de l'hôpital ?_

**« Hé maman ! Regarde ce que j'ai ach…. »** Je stoppai net au bas des escaliers.

_Était-ce bien des sanglots que j'entendais ?_ Je me précipitai vers le canapé et tombai à genoux devant eux. Ils n'étaient pas du tout en train de s'embrasser. Au contraire, mon père semblait réconforter une Esmée en pleurs.

**« Maman…maman…dis-moi ce qui se passe… »** Lui demandai-je doucement.

Je commençai à paniquer car un rideau de boucles caramel m'empêchait de voir son visage. J'allai me tourner vers mon père pour l'interroger lorsque ma mère releva sa tête vers moi. Un immense sourire illuminait son visage et ce que j'avais pris pour de la tristesse était en faite de la joie. Une joie si intense qu'elle en pleurait.

**« Ma Bella chérie, ne t'inquiète pas. Il s'agit d'une merveilleuse nouvelle »** me dit mon père lorsque je me tournai vers lui. Il arborait lui aussi un sourire radieux.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et reportai mon attention sur ma mère.

**« C'est quoi cette nouvelle ? On a gagné à la loterie ? Parce que je ne vois rien d'autre qui pourrait mettre quelqu'un dans cet état maman ! » **

**« Oh mon bébé, c'est encore mieux que la loterie crois moi » **

Ma mère baissa les yeux et c'est à ce moment que je remarquai qu'elle tenait une feuille dans sa main. Il s'agissait apparemment d'une lettre et d'après les tâches d'encre, ma mère avait commencé à pleurer en la lisant.

**« Tien****s****, lis l****à**** et tu verras ! »**

**« Ca ****a**** intérêt de valoir toutes ces ****larmes !**** »** soupirai-je en commençant à lire la lettre.

**« Oh mon dieu ! C'est une blague ? »** Je poussai un cri de joie.

Si je n'avais pas déjà été à genoux par terre, je pense que je serais tombée à la renverse. Il s'agissait d'une lettre de mon frère annonçant son retour à la maison dans une semaine.

Il était mon aîné de 4 ans et nous n'avions jamais été vraiment proches. Le plus souvent, il était avec ses copains et moi je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec Alice. Cependant, je me rappelais très bien que je l'idolâtrais littéralement à l'époque. Il y a cinq ans, il était parti du jour au lendemain, pris d'une soudaine envie de découvrir le monde.

A 15 ans, j'avais dû faire face à la tristesse et l'incompréhension de mes parents face à ce départ. Malgré leur déchirement, ils l'avaient encouragé dans cette démarche, ne souhaitant que le bonheur de leur fils adoré. Mon frère ne manquait cependant pas de nous donner des nouvelles régulièrement.

_Alors comme ça mon cher frère est de retour, _pensai-je intérieurement.

Je m'en réjouissais bien sûr, mais une petite partie de moi se demandait si j'allais me retrouver face à la même personne qu'il y a cinq ans ou s'il serait désormais un parfait étranger. En ce cas, il faudrait qu'on réapprenne à se connaître, ce qui n'était pas si mal en soi. Peut-être deviendrions-nous plus proche qu'avant ?

Je relevai la tête vers mes parents et leur offris un immense sourire avant de me jeter dans leurs bras.

**« Oh mon dieu Bella, je suis tellement excitée ! J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps…revoir mon fils chéri… »** Pépiait ma mère. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi joyeuse.

**« Hé ! Je te signal****e**** que c'est mon fils aussi ! » **Répliqua mon père de manière faussement outrée.

Ma mère continua son babillage tandis que mon père secouait la tête affectueusement.

Esmée ne tint pas en place durant toute la semaine. Elle était prise d'une frénésie qui la poussait à nettoyer la maison de fond en comble, à refaire la déco de la chambre de mon frère et à remplir le frigo de nourriture de toutes sortes. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas lancée dans l'élaboration de tartes et gâteaux en tout genre, elle passait son temps sur internet afin de chercher de nouvelles recettes de cuisine. Et qui devait lui servir d'assistante en chef…la pauvre Bella ! _Pfffffff !_ Je ne lui en voulais pas bien sûr, même s'il arrivait que je sois complètement vannée à la fin de la journée.

La vieille de son arrivée, Esmée et moi étions justement en train de nous lancer dans une expérience inédite pour nous : un soufflé au chocolat. Nous avions toutes deux le nez collé devant le four à regarder si notre préparation se décidait à bien vouloir gonfler lorsqu'on entendit une voiture se garer devant la maison.

**« Tu attendais quelqu'un ma chérie ? » **

**« Non, ****sauf si pour une fois, le lutin a décidé de venir nous aider.»**

A cette idée, je me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvris à la volée. Bien sûr c'était sans compter sur ma maladresse légendaire … Toujours est-il que dans mon empressement, je me pris les pieds dans le paillasson et faillis tomber tête la première dans les escaliers. Heureusement, j'atterris directement dans les bras de notre visiteur qui n'était définitivement pas Alice. Le choc me coupa la respiration et je serais tombée à la renverse s'il ne m'avait pas retenu et serré contre lui.

Je restai immobile, dans ses bras, le temps de remettre mon cerveau en place. Au moment où j'allais reculer, l'inconnu resserra son étreinte et enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux. Un frisson électrique me parcourut le corps. Un peu paniquée, je pris une profonde inspiration et m'apprêtai à le repousser lorsque son parfum me frappa directement à la tête comme une drogue. Une fragrance musquée, chaude et infiniment sexy qui fit trembler mon corps de désir.

_Mais enfin Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? C'est peut-être un psychopathe en cavale et toi __tu t'abandonnes littéralement dans ses bras !__ L__Â__CHE CET HOMME TOUT DE SUITE ! _Me criait ma petite voix intérieure.

Même si ma raison m'intimait de m'éloigner, mon instinct, lui, me poussait à plonger mon nez dans le cou de cet homme si désirable et à le humer encore une fois. J'aurais voulu prolonger ce moment encore des heures afin qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

Reprenant mes esprits, je levai la tête lentement jusqu'à tomber sur une bouche parfaite arborant un petit sourire en coin. A la vue de ces lèvres pleines et appétissantes, ma bouche devint sèche et mon souffle se fit haletant.

Avant de défaillir à nouveau et de me jeter sur sa bouche pour le dévorer de baisers, je continuai ma remontée. Je plongeai dans les magnifiques yeux de l'inconnu. Son regard verrouillé au mien, je sentis mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine et ses battements redoubler d'intensité.

Et soudain, la vérité me frappa de plein fouet.

Une main plaquée sur ma bouche pour réprimer un cri d'horreur, je me dégageai vivement et reculai de quelque pas. Je restai là à le fixer, sur le pas de la porte.

**« Toi.. ! Mais, mais tu… Comment ? » **

_Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai !_ Les sensations électrisantes que j'avais ressenti dans ses bras, le vertige qui s'était emparé de moi, le désir…tout cela était incompréhensible.

Nous échangeâmes un regard intense où se mêlaient tristesse, incompréhension et frustration. Je crus même voir une lueur de colère traverser ses yeux mais peut-être était-ce juste le reflet de mes propres sentiments.

**« Bella, Bellissima, ton frère n'a même pas droit à un petit bisou ? »**

J'étais complètement désorientée. Je ne parvenais pas à expliquer le flot de sentiments qui se bousculaient en moi. Bouche ouverte et toujours incapable de dire un mot, je réprimai un haut le cœur. Soudain, Esmée apparut dans le hall et poussa un cri où s'alliaient surprise et joie. Elle se précipita dans les bras de mon frère.

« On ne t'attendait pas avant demain ! » commença-t-elle.

**« Je sais… » **La coupa-t-il **« …mais j'ai pu me libérer plus tôt et j'ai voulu faire une surprise à ma famille que j'adore » **continua-t-il en me lançant un clin d'œil** « Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir »** ajouta-t-il affectueusement pour ma mère en déposant un baiser au sommet de son crane.

**« Enfin te voil****à ****à la maison et c'est le plus important… mon fils chéri…mon Edward ! »**

**

* * *

**

**Ça va ? Je n'ai perdu personne en chemin ? lol**

**Comme vous l'aurez compris, la vie ne sera pas de tout repos pour cette famille !**

**Je compte sur vous pour me laisser vos impressions, bonnes, mauvaises, ****intéressées****, sceptiques, outrées...(Non, je ne suis pas folle ! lol)**

**Pour ceux qui connaissent le manga du même nom, je ne reprends que le concept, l'intrigue étant complètement différente.  
**

..::..

**Même si pour le moment je privilégie Beautiful Nightmare, j'essaierai de m'avancer le plus possible dans celle-ci afin de vous poster d'autres chapitres (si vous êtes sages et que j'ai plein de reviews :P)**

**Merci de m'avoir lu et à très bientôt j'espère !  
**

**Bis'**

**Khassidy**


End file.
